Fairy Hidden in the Dark
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto, a young boy betrayed by those that he trusted, follow him as he now lies and kills to protect his new guild and family from his old one. Along the way he may even find something that he thought that he had lost, at the same time that he lost his parents to the Dark Guild that burned his home to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

" **Fairy Hidden in the Dark, a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Author's Note: This is a story that was inspired by reading La Tormenta by Jiraiya's Dream; I loved the idea of a Naruto who protects Fairy Tail by siding with/using their enemies. I am not however going to steal this author's hard work, as I said before, I merely liked the idea of a Naruto who does not stay with Fairy Tail and yet still protects it the best way that he can. Although I doubt that I could do as good of a job as Jiraya's Dream, for one thing I know that I would not be able to write a story as dark as he wrote the Nirvana chapters.**

 **I was going to have this be a prologue, but I decided to just jump straight into the first chapter, although it is a short chapter, to help give the readers an idea of what is going to happen. Let me also thank all of my readers for their support for my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail also will have elements of One Piece and Dragonball Z, so to be clear I don't own them either**

 **Chapter 1 Meeting a Demon in Saint's Clothes**

 **Fiore 776**

Naruto, a young blonde haired youth of twelve years of age, was staring in horror at the image in front of him. A little more than two hours ago he was on the Grimoire Heart's airship, just hanging out with all of his friends, preparing to go on a scouting mission to a nearby town. Now however it was like he had awoken from a dream and was in the middle of a nightmare, one that had secretly haunted him for the past six years. Light flickered across his face as he watched the town in front of him, as it was being pillaged and burned to the ground. Buildings were on fire, and the thick black smoke of the people's businesses and homes that were burning, was wafting through the air. As far as he could see there was only death and destruction left in the city; any families that had tried fleeing from the city that were caught were slaughtered.

Naruto stood on the overlooking hill horrified thinking that only three hours ago this city was vibrant and lively. When he arrived at the city, he saw people, families and friends, walking around the town. And now they were gone, he could not see anyone other than his guild mates in the city.

"H-how… How did it all come to this?" Naruto continued to stare at the burning wreckage as he spoke, "Why did this have to happen? Why again?"

 **Flashback Start Fiore 770**

Naruto was lying on the ground of his hometown, as he continued to drift in and out of consciousness he watched as the legs of people ran by him. Not once did someone try to help him, not once did he see anyone trying to put out the fires that were on the houses and spreading to more of the city.

As he continue to lie where he was he saw that more and more of the legs that were running by him wore the same style pants and boots. Using all of the strength that his sore and tired muscles had he forced himself up and looked at the people, it was impossible in the darkness to tell what gender they were, as they rushed after the other inhabitants that were fleeing the town.

"Hey, I found a live one over here."

The voice startled Naruto out of his semi-conscious state, and he turned to see who had said that. When he saw who had spoken, he almost began to tear up; he recognized that voice and the bloody scar that was cut into the left side of his covered face.

That was the same man, the one who had come into his home and killed his father and attacked his mother, resulting in her grabbing a kitchen knife and slicing the man's face. After that she had told Naruto to run, and he had, he wasted no time in running from the house. But a moment later he turned around, after hearing a loud explosion, and saw that his house was now in flames. After that he turned around and fled even faster, as if he could become fast enough to out distance the painful thoughts that were beginning to sink into his head. As he turned a corner a building to the right of him exploded and sent him to the ground.

And the man that had intruded into his house was the same man that was standing before Naruto now. Naruto was frozen in fear as the man closed in on him, and leaned down as if to grab him by the back of his shirt.

"Wait a minute," the man had stopped his hand's descent halfway and was now intently searching Naruto's face "I recognize you. You're that kid, the son of that stupid bitch that did this to me. I paid her back though, made sure that she wouldn't be able to do this to another soul. Hahahaha!" As he said the last part of his statement, he pointed to the scar now marring his face.

When Naruto heard what the man had said it seemed to knock all of the fear out of him, and instead replace it with a suffocating pressure that was forcing him to remain motionless. As he listened to the man laugh he felt that same pressure begin to rise to the surface of his skin, and for the briefest of moments he saw the man's face in slow motion, stuck in between laughs.

Not able to stand looking at him anymore, Naruto did the only thing that seemed to make sense at that instant, and no it was not to run away. It was the other part of the 'Fight or Flight' reflex, he reared his fist back and in the second before he threw the punch, something unusual happened, right at the end of his fist a black magic circle appeared. It was a black circle surrounded by a white outline, and in the center of the circle were four claw-shaped hands that were pointed inwards and all over the circle were strange ruin like symbols.

"SHUT UP!" And Naruto delivered a devastating punch that hit the man in the face on the opposite side from the part that had been scarred by his mother. The man had a quick look at the fist before it connected and then his laughing face was turned to a permanent look of shock, as the punch had shattered his jaw, and because of the already injured part of his face, the punch quite literally knock his block off. The man's lower jaw was violently torn from the remaining part of his face and flew through the darkness into a burning building.

The man was instantly on the ground writhing in pain and unable to close his mouth all of the screams escaped and were heard by Naruto, but soon the man began to move less and less until, while in a large puddle of his own blood, he quieted and stilled. Naruto was staring in horror at what he had done, even if he hated the man he would never have wanted to kill him, and especially not in the way that he had done.

He did not have long to think about it however, because from right behind him, he heard the sounds of stomping feet and loud voices approaching. Knowing that his next opponents would not be caught unaware like the last one, and that the chance of repeating the magic that he had just performed was low, he began looking for a place to hide. But it was not to be, as when he got his bearing about him and started to run a blast of lightning magic caught him in the back. Unprepared for the pain that suddenly hit him, Naruto screamed and dropped to the ground as his muscles seized up on him.

"Damn, look at Hubert, that kid sure did a number on his face." There was a moment of silence other than the noise of 'Hubert' being turned over, "Oh, fuck he took the jaw clean off!" One of the voices, definitely a man's was over examining the body. The others, how many Naruto did not know, were somewhere nearby and staying out of sight.

"Poor son of a bitch, he went into shock and bled out before anyone could do a thing for him. But at least we can kill the one responsible for causing our friend such pain." This statement was punctuated with a second and even more powerful blast of lightning, which struck Naruto in the back.

"I will not allow that."

A calm and even voice broke through the dark night, even while Naruto was screaming he heard the man's voice, and even though it sounded like he was going to help him, Naruto could not shake off the foreboding feeling that he now had. Forcing his body to listen, even as the electricity coursed throughout his body, he turned his head until he saw a tall man with a long grey beard and an eyepatch on his right eye standing behind the now scared mages.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men had voiced the question that Naruto truly wanted to ask, but he was just grateful that because of the man's arrival he had stopped receiving the 'shock treatment'.

"That is none of your concern, now disappear."

The next instant there was a flash of light and Naruto was alone with the long bearded man, not even Hubert's body was left behind. Now without the distractions, plus the fact that he got his breath back, Naruto got a better look at the man. He had a moustache to go with his beard, and on his arms he wore metal gauntlets.

"W-who are you?" Naruto could not think of a better question to ask at this point; this man did save his life, yet he could not shake the feeling that the man in front of him was a threat to his life. Whether it was from the way that he carried himself, or the fact that Naruto just saw him destroy three people and a body, he did not know.

"My name is Hades, and I am the leader of Grimoire Heart, a magical guild whose goal is to discover the true essence of magic itself."

While Naruto still did not trust him, he had no reason to, he was curious about what the ma- Hades was talking about. However at that moment he caught sight of the flames behind Hades, and he remembered what he lost and what he had done to the man that took all of it from him.

"H-he…he killed them. Wh-why would he do that? What were they after?" These were the questions that Naruto wanted answers to at that moment. He did not care that he had killed a man, he did not care what the man in front of him wanted, he just wanted to understand why this happened.

"Those men were members of a Dark Guild, and they were here to kill the men and take the women and children as slaves. Whether they were going to sell them or were going to use them in a _different_ way, I do not know, however your actions towards the one named 'Hubert' seemed to make them think that you were more valuable dead than alive."

Now it made sense, at least the reason for killing his father, kill the men and take the others for slaves. And when his other fought back she lost her value and was eliminated, and then when he killed one of the men he lost his value as a slave.

"That's why…THAT'S WHY THEY DID THIS!" Naruto could feel his blood pumping in his veins, could feel the breeze blowing through his hair and yet he felt nothing at all. His family was gone simply because the men that came here decided what their worth was, and when they fought back so that they could live they were deemed worthless.

"Yes, they did this because they were strong enough to do so, what would you do if I gave you the power to fight back?" Hades was staring at the young blonde with an intense piercing gaze, one that seemed to peer through him and into his mind.

"I-I…I would…" Naruto did not have an answer to give. What would he do, would he hunt them down and kill them, would he instead hunt them down and beat them until the rune knights could arrest them. He had already killed the man who had killed his parents, so did he even want to hunt them down at all.

Yes he did, if not to get his revenge but to make sure that no one else has to go through the same pain that he went through, then so be it. Now that he knew what he wanted he just needed to answer the question, but did he now have an answer or simply a desire that he could never fulfil.

"I don't want your power," Naruto had lifted his head and stared into the cold eyes, *cough* eye, of Hades, neither of them turned away their gaze as Naruto continued, "I do not know what I would do, but I know that I don't want someone else's power. Train me in whatever magic you want me to learn, but don't hand me the power, I will learn what I want in time and during that time I will train in my magic."

Hades dropped his gaze and turned to walk away, not giving Naruto any indication that he should stay or follow after him. Naruto determined that he did not tell him 'no' and that meant that following was an open invitation, depending on whether he wanted to follow this strange man.

Following after a man who just killed three men in the blink of an eye might not seem like the smartest thing for a six year old child to do, but after the traumatic suffering that Naruto had gone through tonight, he no longer cared. As he continued to follow after Hades he saw that they were headed into the forest on the edge of the town. As they continued to walk through the forest, Naruto could not stop thinking of all the questions that he wanted to ask and the answers that he wanted from the men that were slain. Who sent them here? Why were they doing this to begin with? And many more questions were flowing through his mind.

"We have arrived." Hades voice broke Naruto out of the internal battle of thoughts and emotions that were raging inside of his head at the moment. Looking to where Hades was still walking, he saw a large black boat, with a heart shaped symbol on the front, docked on the bank of a medium sized lake.

' _Why did leave their ship in a small lake like this one? Actually how did they get that huge boat here, did they build it in this lake?_

Naruto was not given much more time to ponder on the reason for why the strange man parked his boat in a lake with no connections to a larger body of water, when he saw the front of the boat open up and Hades walking straight towards it. Naruto followed close behind until he and Hades had entered the boat and began walking up the stairs that had been let down for them.

As they continued to walk through the halls they were passing by many doors that had the same symbol on it that the front of the boat had. Not only that but they continued to pass by people that all wore the same uniform, a mask with the symbol and a blue outfit with boots and gloves. Naruto for a moment had a thought that the inside of the boat might be bigger than the outside, it seemed that they were walking in the boat longer than they have been while walking to get to the boat.

Looking at Hades, Naruto saw that he was not breaking stride no matter how fast they walk or how steep the walkway is. Just as he was about to ask when they were going to get to where they were headed he saw a room ahead that had light coming from it.

Walking into the room he saw that in front of him was a large window which showed him the forest and beyond that the smoke rising from the remains of his hometown. Looking around he saw that there was almost a dozen people in this room and none of them wore the uniform that the rest of the crew wore.

"Let us take off," hearing Hades say this Naruto thought that it was a strange way to tell the crew to lift the anchor and to set sail. Now that he thinks about it he did not remember seeing either an anchor or a sail.

The whole boat began to shake and looking out the large window that he had seen before, and he saw that the boa- no not a boat but an airship, was rising into the air. As they lifted up into the sky he saw that the fire from the town was like a beacon, which explains why Hades would have been able to find out that there was trouble as quickly as he did.

"Boy what is your name?"

Even though it was a question, the way that it was posed was not that of a question, it was a demand for information, and that might have been why Naruto wasted no time in answering him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." There was nothing more to say, Hades did not ask him for anything else and he did not want to tell anything else at the moment.

"Well Naruto, welcome to Grimoire Heart, your new home."

 **END**

 **Author's Note**

 **Originally this was going to be a longer chapter but I then decided to break it up into two chapters so that I can form my thoughts better and I can update sooner. I don't know how many chapters that this story will have, and I do not know what the pairing will be (probably Erza) but I know that Naruto will not reach Fairy Tail until the end of the third or beginning of the fourth chapter.**

 **Anyway this is my new story that I thought of while reading some of the 'darker' Fairy Tail stories. I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoy reading it, and if you would please leave a review for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Hidden in the Dark, a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Author's Note: There is not too much to say other than I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long, I had the idea, but when it came down to putting it on paper I could not get it to work. I had to rework this chapter along with my DBZ story, so I put this one on the back burner for a while, hoping that inspiration would hit and I would be able to breeze through it.**

 **So I am telling about Naruto's time with Grimoire Heart a little bit, and I will go into more detail involving his magic. I will say this, after reading some of the reviews that I have gotten I decided to make it clear right away that Naruto does NOT have a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, but there is a similarity, thus the reason for the claw in the magic circle.**

 **Review Review**

 **Ejammer: Yeah, that is not happening. There are too many Naruto Dragonslayer stories (not to say that there are not good ones) so I wanted to do something different**

 **Mzr90: Sorry but I planned on using Erza from the start, however I have another idea for a second Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover and that one will be a harem. This will include Erza and Mira, but also Cana, maybe a second Erza and a very special (I think never before used) person, so there is that to look forward to. Sorry about Lucy but I can't seem to like her enough to write her in a harem story, and I feel that she is the comic relief/voice of reason to the absurdity of the Harem.**

 **Insanemaelstorm: While the magic will be unique for the Fairy Tail world, it will be made up of abilities that I have seen from other animes. I do have a tough time writing my Naruto as himself and not as an OC but I feel that in a crossover it is more forgivable, because of the fact that he was raised differently and in a different place, you know all that 'nature vs nurture' stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, nor any of the other animes that I may show elements of**

 **Chapter 2 Training Time and Departure**

 **Unknown Location 775**

Duck

Dodge Left

Dodge Right

Roll to Avoid

Jump

Dodge Lef- NO RIG-

 ***Wham***

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground looking up at the young girl that was standing above him. She had dark hair, that she had just recently started growing out. She stared down at him with cold cruel eyes as the lacrima orb that Master Hades had given her was floating around her. Her name was Ultear and she was one of the newly recruited members of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Pathetic." She was always angry, especially with him, but she was always over the top when it involves the training of the possible Purgatory members. "Master Hades has already explained to you what the purpose of this exercise is, correct?"

"Yes," they have had this conversation multiple times and the only reason that he can figure that she repeatedly says this to him is because she knows how much he hates it. "But just because I know what the exercise is for, does not mean that I will master the exercise in such a short amount of time."

"Three days is not a short amount of time. All you have to do is to dodge and not defend against the lacrima, and it is not that hard to do as long as you are focused."

Naruto knew already what he was supposed to be doing; Master Hades had reviewed him and said that he was not up to the proper level that is expected of a Kin of Purgatory. The next day Master Hades had informed Naruto that he will be training with different members of Grimoire Heart and that he was expected to be at the proper level within two years.

Naruto always thought that Master Hades was over estimating what his abilities were, but he could not confront him about it. Thus he was forced to train under these harsh conditions, training six days a week with six different people and the last day is the rest day. Rest day was just a nice term, what it actually was however was the day when Naruto was expected to read strategies, study battle plans and review ancient wars.

"Stop daydreaming and prepare for the next training session." Hearing Ultear's stern voice Naruto could not help but sigh as he remembered back to the easier times, like when he was picking his magic style.

 **Flashback 770 Grimoire Heart Guild**

"Master Hades what are we doing here?" Naruto asked as they walked around a large room filled with many types of books. He was a little overwhelmed at the sheer amount of books, easy to understand considering he had never been in a library this large. "I thought that we were going to find out what my magic style is?"

"We are," Master Hades responded as he led Naruto over to a smaller area in the library, "you are here to pick out one of these lost magics, so that we can get closer to the ultimate, the one true magic. I saw when you used your magic before that you revealed a magic circle. Do you remember what the magic circle looked like?"

"Um…yeah a little bit, but why does that matter? I mean, can't I just pick out any type of magic to learn?"

"You could, but the reason that I wanted to know if you remembered is because that is your true magic."

"Wait, so does that means that the key to the true magic is me?"

"No, that is YOUR true magic, I am looking for THE true magic. Your true magic is the magic that your body naturally response to, and it is the magic that you will have the best and fastest results with."

"But I could learn a different type of magic if I wanted to?"

"In theory you could, however, I would recommend that you search for the type that have already used. The thing that makes you interesting is that I believe that your natural magic is a lost magic. That is the main reason that I recruited you into my guild; in all of my years I have never seen someone who used a lost magic as you did."

Naruto was shocked, he knew that when he first used his magic that he had done something unusual, but he never would have believed that he had done something that would have been labeled as unique.

' _Then I guess the only reason that Master Hades intervened was because he thought that I might have some use. Well I guess since he has power he can do whatever he wants with it.'_

"So Master Hades the best magic for me to use is the one that I used against those men?"

"No, that is not necessarily the best magic for you to use, however it will be the one that your body has the easiest time to learn."

"Huh?"

*sigh* "What that means is that you will have the easiest time performing this sort of magic, but you could learn a second or different type of magic, though it will take more work and effort. Ah, here is this the magic circle that you saw?"

Master Hades handed Naruto a brown book with a familiar claw-like hand on the cover, and he had it turned to a page that depicted a magic circle that greatly resemble the one that Naruto had used.

"Yes that is the one."

"Good then tomorrow you will begin training in this style of magic, for today you can wander and explore. But after today all of your free time will be dedicated towards training."

 **Flashback End 775**

Yeah that was a much easier time, the next day Naruto was given a book, smaller in size than the one that Master Hades had shown him the day before, and it was newer. It seemed that Master Hades had someone make him a copy of the first half of the book, so that he could focus on the basics and not get too far ahead of himself. It may have also been done to help preserve the original book.

That very day he began work on developing his magic, but it still took him two weeks before he was able to produce any results. What's more is that the next time he produced a magic circle it was different from the first time.

 **Flashback 770 Grimoire Heart Guild**

"Come on, come on." Naruto was sweating and breathing hard, over the past two weeks he had learned to feel out the magic energy inside of himself and was now working on bringing it out. The difficult part was that at the moment he did not know what sort of form or property the magic will take. It was similar to a colorblind man trying to describe what red looked like.

"That's it! I can't do this anymore!" Just as Naruto let out his yell of frustration a flash of light in front of him caught his attention. Looking forwards, Naruto saw that the light was coming from a newly formed magic circle, but it did not look the same as the one that he had seen before. This new magic circle was a very light blue, almost white in color, and instead of having a claw, it showed the image of a fist.

"What in the world does this mean? I finally get a magic circle and it is the wrong one!?" Not understanding what had happened, Naruto decided to go and talk to Master Hades and hope that he would be able to give him some answers. Leaving the training area that he had been working in for the past couple of days, he soon found himself at Master Hades study.

After being allowed to enter into the room, Naruto began to tell Master Hades what had happened and asked if he knew what he had done wrong.

"What you did wrong? What makes you think that you have done something wrong?"

Naruto kept staring at Master Hades wondering what he was talking about. He had summoned a different magic circle than the one that he was attempting to use, so it is obvious that he had done something wrong.

"B-because I did not use the right magic circle. It was completely different, the color and images were different and there was no surge of strength like before. There was nothing, I am not even sure whether I did magic or if I just somehow made the circle appear."

*sigh*"Foolish child, you have once again shown your naivety to the ways of magic." Master Hades suddenly changed from "Now boy think, if you did mess up, tell me what you think could have caused your mistake or what do you think the different magic circle means?" Naruto thought for a moment before he responded to that.

"Well I thought that perhaps I somehow used a different type of magic."

"Unlikely, you must remember that you were training in your natural magic, and what is the chance of a young boy like yourself, studying one type of magic and unlocking another?"

"Alright, well the other thing was that I felt no different, the first time that I used the magic I was overcome with this sudden desire to fight."

"In the situation that you were in the first time that you use d magic it is not surprising that you felt something of the sort. You must remember that the first time you were trouble, you knew that there was a high possibility that you could die. You knew that and your body and magic reacted to that, by releasing adrenaline and causing your magic to break out of your body."

"So does that mean that I did the magic correctly?"

"Partially, you were able to access the magic circle and that is the first step towards the complete mastery of this magic. The next thing that you need to work on is the ability to use your magic when you need it. Until you are access your magic within a second you will not be given the next step to your magic."

 **Flashback End 775**

Naruto knew that it would be useless to try and persuade Master Hades to change his mind, so he did as he was told and began to learn how to use his magic at a moment's notice. It would be another three weeks before he had enough control over his magic to convince Master Hades to give him the next part of the instructions.

The second set of instructions provided more information on what type of magic he was learning. When he read the description of what his magic was supposed to do he was not the happiest. The simple explanation for the basic steps of his magic was to build up his physical strength and increase his bodies durability; it was important to do this because the magic that Naruto was using was the ability to harden his muscles to an extreme degree.

Naruto was unhappy with this choice in magic, and he even went to Master Hades about it. Master Hades did not react in a shocked fashion, which made Naruto believe that Master Hades knew that he was going to get frustrated. All he did was wait until Naruto was done with his ranting and then asked him if he remembered what happened to the man that killed his mother.

 **Flashback 2 years ago Grimoire Heart Guild**

"Of course I remember, sometimes I have nightmares about him and what I ended up doing to him." Naruto felt himself become a little queasy at the memory of the man's jaw being ripped from his head.

"Now that is the true power that you can obtain if you continue to learn this magic; this is only the first step towards achieving a greater power."

Naruto did not know how to respond to that so he waited to be dismissed and then went back to his training. It was a full month later that he had the basics down. He could now harden his body for ten seconds, and while he had his body harden the grunts that wandered around the Guild could punch him and he normally wouldn't feel it. He continued with his regular training for another week, but then Master Hades decided that his magic would be more effective if he had more muscle on his body. That started another series of intense training; Naruto would wake at five in the morning and train for ten hours straight with only enough time for breakfast and lunch. Once his training was over for the day he would then move on to the other new thing that Master Hades had started having him do.

Naruto hated studying, and he was not quiet about his dislike for it. Master Hades had told him that his magic was the type to effect the body and as such he needed to know when to use it and how to use it to his advantage. This schedule went on for a whole year.

 **Flashback End 775**

It was after that year of training that Master Hades started adding more onto Naruto's already full schedule. Master Hades knew of the fact that Naruto had to tighten his muscles to defend himself, so he could not move until after the attack was over with. This is the reason that Naruto began to work with a sword, but he did not find it as necessary as Master Hades did.

While Naruto understood the reason that Master Hades suggested the additional training, he did not like the idea of someone, regardless of who it is, doubting his skill and strength. Naruto continued with his training, and he soon realized that his days were full with nothing but training, eating or sleeping. In the mornings after breakfast he would be doing physical exercises, after lunch he would begin studying types of magic that he may encounter, so that he would know how to counter them, and after supper he would practice with the sword. It was horrible, so much so that he begged Master Hades for a break, and to his surprise he was given one, with certain conditions. While on his break he was to take care of a matter for Master Hades.

 **Flashback Start 774**

Naruto was ten years old now, and he was on his first official mission. Master Hades had been somehow loose with the terms of the mission, he was to either eliminate the target or to have the target rejoin Grimoire Heart. When Naruto asked what the targets name was all he was told was to look for the 'E'.

He did not know what that means, but he put his faith in Master Hades, and he was sure that there would not be that many people here. And by here he means in the valley of terror, not his first choice for a first mission location, but he was happy that he was going to get some time off from all of his training. All he had to do was find this guy with the 'E' on him and get him to rejoin the Grimoire Heart guild, and if he is unable to do that then he will have to eliminate him. No problem.

That was until he found the bodies, Naruto was looking for the mystery 'E', when he stumbled across the remains of a small family of people. The bad news was that they were all dead and from the looks of it they died a painful death, but the good news was that he found the 'E' that he was looking for. The bodies all had what looked like a large 'E' shaped hole carved into their bodies, and what made it even more disturbing was the fact that on the ground underneath them there was a blood splatter in the shape of an 'E'.

"Are you the one who did this?"

Turning around Naruto saw something that would terrify him for many years to come, standing before him with both of his hands clenched into fist was the ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts and he was pissed.

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **I know, it has been over half a year and this is all that I have to show for this story, but the good news is that once I get to the part where Naruto is in Fairy Tail it will be so much easier to write. For the time being it will be difficult to write on this story but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Hidden in the Dark, a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey people and non-people, first off Merry Christmas, (if your religious belief is one that does not celebrate Christmas, then I wish for you to have an excellent holiday during the month of December) and a Happy New Year. I finally got another one of my Fairy Hidden in the Dark chapters done, and I am proud to say that I am getting to the point where the story will get better.**

 **Review Review:**

 **Shadowjab17: I may need to take you up on that offer but at the moment I have got so many other things going on that I am going to probably get behind in my writing again. Let me start on another chapter and I will get with you at some point.**

 **I am half disappointed that the majority of the reviews were mostly about the Gildarts twist (cloud hangs over head) I feel like I am riding on Gildarts fame. But that is what fanfiction is about so anyway please keep up the reviews and let me know what you think about the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, or any of the other animes that I may show elements of (when they make an appearance I will add the name of source to the disclaimer)**

 **Chapter 3: Broken Heart and Damaged Fairy**

 **Unknown Location 774**

Naruto was left gaping when he saw the Ace of Fairy Tail, the one guild that Master Hades would continuously tell him was the weakest guild due to their beliefs, standing less than fifty feet from him with his face set in a stone cold glare and his magic power practically crushing Naruto's young form. At ten years old it did not take much magic to frighten someone into freezing on the spot, but with Gildarts who is a famous S class wizard there was no way that Naruto would be able to stand up to his strength.

Feeling his knees shaking while he is being stared down by Gildarts, he almost did not sense it until it was too late, but all at once he felt the surge of magic coming from right behind him. Not turning to look he just fell forward and rolled to the side of where he was sensing the magic, and a second later he felt something like a small explosion go off next to him. Continuing to roll away from the threat he soon got up and turned his gaze to the stranger that was standing where he had been a moment before.

Standing there at approximately five foot ten, was a man with a unkempt blonde hair, which came down to his shoulders, and he wore a white lab coat much like a doctor would. His face was thin like he had not eaten in days, but when Naruto saw his eyes hidden behind a pair of cracked glasses he was sure that there was more to it than that. His face was in a twisted smile much like a clown, but when you see his eyes you can almost feel the insanity that was coming off of him.

"Oh, you were able to dodge my attack, I guess you are just some brat that was hidden earlier. And look who we have here, Gildarts the walking catastrophe, hahaha. This is too perfect of a chance to test my skills against a legend like you, hahaha." The whole time that he was talking he was turning between Naruto and Gildarts, but when Naruto saw the ground in front of the stranger where he had been standing earlier he was shock at the sight, there carved into the ground was a perfect 'E'.

' _What the hell? How was he able to do that, it felt like an explosion but I don't see any burn damage on the ground, and it would be close to impossible to form a shape like that with an explosion.'_ Looking at the hole a little more Naruto was still confused as to what could have caused that sort of damage.

"I see that you like my work, if you promise to not move I will give you a closer demonstration." The strange man that Naruto could only refer to as E turned and looked at Naruto as he spoke. "Just hold still you little BRAT!" As he said the last word he charged at Naruto and when he held his left hand up Naruto saw that on his palm there was a black rune that was a perfect copy of the 'E' that was being left in the bodies of his victims.

Naruto began to form a theory on how E's mysterious power worked but before he could confirm his theory he was going to need to see the attack at least once. Jumping back to keep some distance between himself and the crazy man with the deadly attack, Naruto saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

The next moment Gildarts was in front of Naruto and he threw a punch out that caught E in the stomach sending him flying back somewhat. E quickly righted himself and was once more looking at Gildarts with that insane grin on his face as though there was some kind of inside joke that neither Naruto nor the Ace of Fairy Tail understood.

"Hey kid, am I right in assuming that the two of you are not friends?" Gildarts said to Naruto as they both kept their eyes on the dangerous man in front of them.

"Yea, I was ordered by my guild to find this guy, but they never said that we were going to be allies." Naruto lied to Gildarts, he just could not honestly see the man accepting his story about being asked to recruit or kill the man. "From the way that they spoke I believe that they wanted for me to take him to the nearest royal guard to have him arrested."

"They didn't tell you right out?" Gildarts asked as he sent a questioning look to the young man that he was now conversing with. "What sort of guild doesn't tell you what your job is, as a matter of fact what guild are you with?"

Naruto was suddenly nervous, if the stories that Master Hades had told them about Fairy Tail were true then he did not want for this man to learn what guild he was with. "If you haven't heard of my guild yet just keep an ear out for my name, I am Naruto Uzumaki the man that will make his guild rise to the top."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Gildarts examined him but after a moment a large grin broke across his face. "Heh, you're a cocky little brat, you actually remind me of a kid from my guild. Fine I will wait and see if you can keep your word about that."

"If the two of you are done talking, I want to see how many holes I and make in you before you die!" The two were forced to pay attention to the madman as he charged at them, but Naruto noticed that Gildarts was not that concerned. Deciding to watch and see what happens, Naruto was left gaping when he saw Gildarts use his **Crush Magic** to stop whatever E was doing. "Don't do that, how am I going to see you bleed if you keep blocking me?"

Naruto was attempting to figure out what the man's magic was, but he couldn't seem to grasp the concept behind it. All he was able to see was that E would force some form of pressure out of his hand that would carve an 'E' into his intended target, but how the ability works he doesn't know.

"It looks like I don't need to worry about this insane guy as long as Gildarts is around." But at the same time he could not let his guard down, because that is what would get him caught in the crossfire. "If only I could figure out the magic he is using."

"You want to know more about me?" The crazed man said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Well let me tell you a little about myself before you forced to leave this world. I was a former member of a dark guild, and I studied the ancient art of **Brand Magic** , which is almost the same as **Rune Magic** but with one main difference. Runes are temporary or removable, but brands on the other hand are permanent which makes them less useful for a support type of magic like runes. What makes Brands so much better than the simplistic runes is that they are used to improve upon one's own body." With this he held up his left hand again and showed the black 'E' on his palm. "It was after much experimenting that I finally created my masterpiece, this is the **Ejector Brand** , and with it I will kill Gildarts and the child before me."

With that last statement being some sort of signal, both Gildarts and E charged at one another their magic fighting once more for dominance, but much like before they ended in a stalemate. Naruto did notice something odd about the conflict though, in all of the time that E and Gildarts had clashed never once did E use his right hand to attack. He figured that either it means that he was not taking the fight seriously or that he could only attack with the left hand; perhaps the left was his attack and the right was his defense?

Deciding to test his theory Naruto searched the ground for something that he could use against the crazed man, and as luck would have it he found a small rock about the size of his fist. Throwing the makeshift projectile at E's back he watched as E noticed the stone and lifted his right hand towards it.

' _So that hand is used for some form of defensive magic,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched E's actions very carefully. Right when the rock was about to hit E's hand it suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing behind to show that it had even been there. Before Naruto could attempt to figure out what had happened to the rock, he saw where it had gone.

From his left hand a large stone 'E' suddenly launched itself at Gildarts, but it did not seem to matter if it was stone or not, Gildarts magic crushed the stone much like its name implied. Slowly realizing what the **Brand Magic** user's ability was, Naruto had to see one more thing before he understood what the invisible attack was. Watching for the next time that he attacked, Naruto finally saw what he was looking for.

"I got you now." Naruto spoke with confidence, even though he was sure that if Gildarts was not there he would be dead, even if he had known about the man's ability. Quickly circling around behind him Naruto attempted to get close enough that he could land a blow on the man's back.

"Not going to happen my little friend," with that said the man's leg launched out and caught Naruto square in the gut, but seeing it at the last second Naruto was able to use his magic to defend his stomach area. Wrapping his arms around the leg before it could be retracted Naruto pushed forward to knock the man off his balance, and he was hoping into the hands of Gildarts.

"Gotcha!" Naruto looked up in time to see the man's right hand, and in that moment he saw that the brand on the palm resembled that of an 'A'. Not knowing what would happen he twisted around until he was sure that he was out of the way of the hand. At the last moment Naruto felt the air around his head get suddenly sucked away from him, and he was struggling to breath for a moment. That moment was all that his opponent needed to withdraw his leg and send it back into Naruto's gut, this time without the protection that Naruto would have provided.

"GAH!" Naruto let out a brutal gasp as he was sent flying away from the fight. Recovering he looked up with one of his eyes being closed due to the pain, but he was still in the fight and wanted to make sure that he got some sort of hit in.

' _Let me think, I have figured out the main function of the brands that he has on his hands. The right hand absorbs whatever it is aimed at, whether it is stone or air. And if I had to guess by the way that he aimed it at me, it can also absorb flesh. If what I felt when he absorbed all the air around me was anything to go by, then if he was successful in absorbing the flesh of someone they would suffer near instant death. But that leaves the question, why has he not tried to absorb Gildarts, but instead has settled for a stalemate.'_

Naruto thought over all of the information that he had been able to gather so far, and he had come up with only one theory that explains why Gildarts did not have to defend against the absorbing hand. When Gildarts defends, he does so by using his magic to destroy the opposing magic, so the only thing that made sense was that E could not absorb magic. Unfortunately Gildarts was already preoccupied and Naruto's own magic was unfortunately a body enhancing magic, meaning that if he was wrong about E that he would have put his body in the direct line of the absorbing hand.

It was a risky move but at this point, unless Gildarts was able to pull a win soon, he was looking at death anyway so he would rather go out fighting.

Knowing that it was going to be a one shot attempt Naruto took a deep breath to help him relax and plan out what exactly he was going to do. He was only able to harden his muscles when he was not moving, and that means that he would have to stay still until he was sure that E had attempted to use his **Absorb Brand** on him, and then he would charge him while he is surprised. But that is assuming that he can't attempt the absorbing in rapid shots, if that is the case then all he can hope is that his magic protects him and he provides Gildarts enough of a distraction to take the man down before E returns his attention back to Gildarts.

Charging at E once more he waited until he was close before he began to keep an eye out for the motion that he was on high alert for…There! As soon as E began to lift his right hand Naruto picked up speed and tried to get to him one time before he had to risk being ripped apart by the **Absorb Brand**. Realizing that he was not going to make it in time Naruto instinctively used his magic to protect himself and something incredible happened. Naruto once more felt that same feeling from when he had first used his magic and all of a sudden he was about twenty feet away from where he was a moment ago. Looking around he saw that E had his hand pointed at where he was supposed to be and was still focused on Gildarts, taking advantage of this sudden change Naruto grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it high in the air.

Once the rock landed on the other side of the crazed scientist mage, E turned his hand in the direction and that was when Naruto ran at him and once he was five feet away he jumped into the air and coated his fist in his magic. Coming down from the apex of his jump Naruto was unable to move or risk his magic dispelling so he had to aim in midair, but when he fell his fist was on target and landed square on the back of E's head. The force of the punch combined with Naruto's magic and the extra gravity from his falling from the sky caused E to be slammed into the ground.

Gildarts, seeing that Naruto had knocked the man down, stopped his magic long enough to raise his foot and slam it down hard on the skull of the insane murderer who was starting to get up. The force of his stomp was strong enough to shatter the ground underneath the man's body and sent him into the ground until he couldn't move. Next he turned back to Naruto and extended his hand to help the young blonde up from the ground.

"Good work kid," Gildarts said before he slammed a fist to the top of the blondes head causing a bump to form, "but you should have stayed out of it and let me handle him."

"I'm not some defenseless kid who needs someone to protect him, I can take care of myself." Naruto said while glaring at Gildarts. "Besides you weren't doing anything so someone had to protect **you.** "

" **I** was waiting for the right moment to wail on him so hard that I knocked the insanity out of him, but I couldn't do that because you were running around and constantly in my way." Gildarts shouted at him with a visible tick mark standing out on his head. "If you had wanted to help you should have gotten out of the way and let me fight him."

"Well from the way that I saw it, you were getting your ass kicked and I was the one that gave you an opening that you used to defeat him. Even if you didn't need my help, I saw that you wasted no time in using the opening that I gave you."

Gildarts shut up after that, while it was true that he didn't **need** the kid's help, it was also true that when the kid had provided him such a good set up that he went ahead and used it.

"I just wanted to end the fight early so that I could ask you about that speed magic that you used earlier." Gildarts said and while Naruto figured that he was lying to cover for himself, he could also see some genuine curiosity in his gaze.

…"Honestly I have no idea how I did that or that I could do that. I have been training in my magic for years and today was the first time that I was able to move like that." Naruto stated while thinking about what he had done to cause himself to move so quickly. The only thought that made sense was that to him was that he coated himself in his magic and then attempted to move while in deep distress which allowed him to do so with the additional benefit of greater speed. But how he did it was still a mystery to him and at the moment one that he did not have the time to figure out.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Naruto asked Gildarts as he looked at E and wanted to change the subject away from his magic which after years of training in was either still evolving or he was still unlocking secrets of it.

"I will take him to the nearest town with Rune Knights living within it and hand him over to them so that they can deal with him." Gildarts said as he began to pick up the knocked out and bleeding scientist, "What about you, you heading back to your guild?"

"Yea, I better head back so that they won't worry about me." Naruto said as he was desperate to get away from the man that was from Master Hades old guild and who had the strength to end him in an instant.

"Alright kid, you be careful out there and don't be scared to drop by Fairy Tail some times." Gildarts said as he began walking off with his prisoner slung over his shoulder.

Naruto kept up his neutral face until he was sure that Gildarts was no longer able to see him and then he let his grimace be seen. This would put a slight damper in Master Hades plans and that would mean that Ultear would be pissed at him for the foreseeable future. More than it meant that his first chance to impress Master Hades had been crushed by Gildarts, although he had to admit that if had not been for that man he would have probably died at the hand of E.

Heading back to the guild empty handed was not something that he was looking forward to, but he did not have anything better planned so he began the trek back. The whole time though he could not get his meeting with Gildarts out of his mind, there was something wrong with the way that it happened. He was halfway back to the guild three days later before he finally realized what it was, Gildarts was the ace of Fairy Tail the guild that Master Hades had described as being weak and foolish. Being classified as the ace Naruto could understand why he was so strong but nothing about him screamed 'fool' like Master Hades had painted them to be.

He continued to think on this and somewhere in the back of his mind he contemplated the idea of joining Fairy Tail but he knew that it was just a childish dream. Although Master Hades himself had come from that guild, so maybe that is what he needed to understand the foolishness that Master Hades had spoken of. But again he would not abandon his guild so easily and neither would he betray Master Hades' trust that that had finally been given to him.

 **Flashback End Back to the Present 776**

Now that brings us to here, Naruto is standing on top of the hill overlooking the city as it burns, but what was worse was that he knew that his guild mates, his comrades, his friends were the ones that were causing the devastation. Looking across the city he could see the black flames of Zancrow rising up in a corner, and next to it a large mass of trees grew up before they detonated in a mass of explosions.

A little closer to him he could see Capricorn and his army of humans attacking the civilians and causing random destruction to the town itself. And at other spots in the city he could make out the results of the other members of the guild magic, such as the dark blue and black field that was Bluenote's **Black Hole,** imagined beast of Rustyrose's monster tearing apart the town and finally Ultear's **Time Arc** magic causing buildings to fall apart and for the rubble to reassemble before breaking apart again. He learned firsthand how deadly her reconstructing just one of those buildings could be, and she was tearing down multiple buildings within a span of ten seconds.

"What are they doing?" Naruto could not help but ask as he watched the rest of his guild wreaking havoc on the town of innocent people. He continued to watch in stunned silence, as though if he continued to watch the massacre it would somehow give him the answer to his question. But the longer that he watched the worse he felt about the whole ordeal. It was during this time that he remembered the thought he had a couple of years ago.

' _Join Fairy Tail.'_ The thought had seemed appealing to him a few times before now, but this was honestly the first time that he was considering it. He had to endure the pain that these people were going through and he knew that there was never a true cure for the darkness that it plants in your heart, and it was for that reason that he no longer wanted to associate with the guild that he had known for years. _'Join Fairy Tail.'_

The more he contemplated about it the more that he approved of the thought, leave behind the dark and embrace the fairy's light. But it would not be as simple as that, Mast-no he was no longer his master, Hades would not let one of his Kin of Purgatory leave so easily. He would need to think of a plan, some kind of reason for him to be allowed to leave the guild and possibly even tell Hades that he would be with the Fairies for the conceivable future. And while he did not want to leave his guild, the only home that he had known since the attack, he could no longer view these people as the friends that raised him.

But watching the destruction in front of him, he did not think that he could call them his friends any longer, and more to the point if he did not participate who knows how Hades and the rest will react to him. All he knows is that he needs to find a way to get out of Grimoire Heart and make his way to Fairy Tail, with any luck without causing a big scene that could get him on the wrong side of his old family or hated by his new hopeful family.

 **End**

 **AN: So to those of you who thought that there was going to be a Naruto versus Gildarts fight, what is wrong with you? Gildarts is so overpowered that I can honestly say that he is the only Fairy Tail mage that had a chance to become one of the top four Wizard Saints, and you wanted to see a kid fight against him? Shame on you!**

 **Onto E, he was an idea that I had for a while and may possibly show up later in the story as a member of one of the dark guilds, but I am not fully decided on that yet and may simply let his character die out through some event.**


	4. Not A Chapter

**Fairy Hidden in the Dark, a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, or any of the other animes that I may show elements of (when they make an appearance I will add the name of source to the disclaimer)**

 **Not a Chapter**

 **I started to review some of my older stories and I have decided that I want to remake some of them, because I was too eager to get to the main part of the story. I rushed through the details and it has made the story hard to follow.**

 **So for now I am going to put this story on Hiatus until I get the chapters that I already posted redone and sorted. I apologize to those that liked the story and were expecting another chapter, but I hope that once the story has been redone you will like it just as much if not more.**

 **If you want to ask me about what parts of the story will change you can PM me or leave a review and when I get the chance I will respond. However I want to keep some of the changes a secret and might not reveal what you ask, so be prepared for that.**

 **I would also like to say that I do not know when I will start back on this story but that I will in the future. I will more than likely try to finish some of my other stories first so that I can focus more on the remaining ones.**

 **Once again I apologize for anyone's hope that I got up with the Hiatus Announcement, but I hope you understand why and support my decision.**


End file.
